Haunted Training
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: entry for Tigergirl713 contest. Warnings:they are human, they all have actual names but i refer to them as their animal counter parts is easier. Po under goes a strengthening exercise to over come his fear for ghosts and haunted places but being Shifu and the Five things could be easier on him.


His leg shivered at the sight of the house that was in front of him. His teeth shuttered unwillingly even if the night was not cold. His mind created every possible creepy sound effect including roaring thunder and owl hoots. His foot gave a step back then another one and another but he was stop on the third step back.

"Come on Po," said the boy's best friend.

The teen boy named Po shook his head, his black hair waving alongside the movement, "No. No. No. No way, I'm going in there."

"Don't be so whinny and just do the challenge so we can go back," said the other teen pulling at the bigger one.

Their comparison was massive Po being heavier than his friend. Shaggy bangs of black hair adorned half of his face half covering the teen's jade green eyes. The other on the other hand had long sideburns and a small curly brown afro. He was also stronger than Po considering his tone body. Both however had adornments in their bodies that resembled a particular animal. Po was wearing a black jacket with a white under shirt and black jeans and boots accompanied by a set of cute ears. His friend had a long tail with a set of brown clothes and gray gloves and boots.

Po struggled against his friend's grip unable to remove his hands from the fearsome grip his friend had on him.

"Come on Monkey," Po whined.

Monkey let go of his friend, making Po stumble, and crossed his arms, "You really going there?"

Po regained his posture and smiled sheepishly, "But it suits you."

Monkey rolled his eyes and let his hands fall, "Whatever…Panda."

"Okay now hold just a minute," Panda started to argue. "I am obviously a Dragon….WITH FLAMING WINGS."

"Yeah right," said Monkey turning to face the house.

"There you guys are," said a female voice from the house front yard. "We were waiting but came to look for you when you didn't show."

The girl walked over to them her high heels sounding through the still night. Her skirt swayed along with her hips. Two flowers adorned her dark hair that had two dark green lines of dyed hair. In her mouth two little fangs that gave off a weird look.

"I told you not to worry," said a male next to her that had a straw fedora hat.

Another boy was laughing clutching at his stomach, "Panda and Monkey."

Panda and Monkey stared at their shortest friend before smirking, "Look who's talking…" "Mantis."

Mantis stopped laughing and glared at both of them, "Hilarious just because I'm the shortest and have a mustache doesn't mean you guys get to make fun of me."

"That's not the only thing he has resembling a Mantis," whispered Monkey to Panda.

"Is a condition," said Mantis placing his palm on his face.

"Yeah," said Panda and Monkey snickering.

"Not funny guys," said Mantis throwing his hands in the air.

"Actually it sounds like fun, what would I be?" asked the girl.

Panda and Monkey stayed watching her for a few seconds, "Viper, Viper is good."

Viper moved her hair back with an excited smile on her face.

"Can we just get this challenge on the way?" asked the other boy.

"He's a Crane," said everyone at unison.

Crane's jaw fell, "Why am I a Crane exactly?"

Everyone just stayed staring at Crane's long features and straight nose. Not only that, but his long legs and scrawny figure didn't help his case either. His clothes didn't enhance much either consisting in plain grays and blues.

"I wonder why?" said Panda staring at his friend.

"I heard that you know," said Crane crossing his arms.

"Can you guys just get it over with?" said monotone voice from behind them.

The group turned to stare at the provider of the voice only Panda bursted in laughter. The newcomer watched as Panda slowly managed to regain himself only to see her again a burst into laughter yet again. Her eyes never left the teen and knowing there was no way he would regain his composure soon, she walked up to him and made him lose his balance. Panda fell still laughing and Monkey was quick to help him back up.

"Panda get a grip," he said to his friend that was still laughing.

"Maybe he needs me to bring him back to reality," said the new arrival. "Maybe a kick on his head would bring him back."

Monkey shook his head, "Don't worry he'll come back…soon. Po stop it."

Panda struggled to regain his normal face but he was having trouble given that the most hardcore of them all was currently wearing a very cute tiger make up. The tomboy girl with red hair that framed her face watched annoyed at the newest member of her group. Well the 'panda' wasn't really part of her group he was his own thing but still as long as he hadn't properly gotten everything in school down and to the point he would still be an under student.

"Is Halloween Panda you can stop that now," said the girl crossing her arms making her look even more intimidating than usual.

"But wook at those adowable whiskers," said Panda mentioning her nose whiskers.

A raised eyebrow got Panda to calm enough and clear his throat, "Okay Tigress I get it…but you wook so adowable…"

"You really want to end in a hospital room don't you," said Tigress keeping her amber eyes on Panda.

Panda took a step back, "No madam."

"Good then let's finish this and get back to the academy," Tigress gestured Panda to go in.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" asked Panda slouching.

"It only makes sense considering the night," said Crane giving a scholar aura.

"Is Shifu's training," said Tigress. "You have to go in and overcome your weakness."

"This whole 'make your weakness your strength' is his worst idea to date," said Panda glaring at the house in front of him.

"We've all been through this training," said Tigress walking into the yard.

Panda groaned loudly, "Fine, I'll do it."

He gave one step then another and another until he was stopped from giving more back steps by Mantis and Monkey.

"No backsies Panda," Mantis said.

"But their ghosts inside that place," said Panda digging his black boots to the floor.

"There is no such thing as ghosts," said Monkey.

"Are you guys sure?" asked Panda.

"We are sure that we're sure," said Mantis. "Now get into the yard at least."

Panda allowed this but kept his feet grounded, "I'm keeping your words as guarantees."

"The longer you stay out here the more time you'll have to spend inside the house," said Viper walking in front of Panda.

"Okay, let's do this. I am ready. What am I saying? I was born ready. I ain't scared of a big scary mansion filled with rooms and ghosts. Watch it house cos you have yet to feel the power of my awesomeness, so awesome that you will what to be as awesome as me. A house cannot begging to understand the awesomeness of the Dragon Chosen. Prepare for awesomeness like that of which you have never seen before house cos the Dragon here will teach you…"

"Are you done talking to the door?" asked a small older man standing next to Panda.

"Argh! You scared me Master Shifu…since when have you been there?" asked Panda.

Shifu glared at Panda before sighing, "I've been here the entire time."

Panda swallowed, "Well I'm ready, was born ready. I'm gonna do this and we'll be at Jade Academy in less than a minute."

Master Shifu sighed, "I really hope so Po now go inside and over comes your fear."

"You know it Master," said Panda not moving from his place.

"Po?" said Shifu turning to his newest pupil. "In."

Panda shuffled on his feet, "Oh you mean now?"

"You were rambling on and on, on how you can beat this challenge in less than a minute," said Shifu eyeing Panda.

"Well you know since I am the Dragon chosen's scholar it means I am quite advanced so maybe I don't really need this…"

In a swift movement Panda was inside the house with a closed lock on it. He turned and started to try and open the door while hitting the door with all his strength, which wasn't much considering he was quite frighten.

"Guys come on open up," Panda yelled as he pushed and pulled the door. "Don't be like that."

"Po get to the other side of the house we'll be waiting," said Shifu from the other side of the door in his usual calm voice.

Panda wasn't having any of it and tried to open the door again, "Please no let me out."

"We'll be waiting," said Shifu as Panda heard their feet walking away from the door.

Panda swallowed heavily once he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. It took him ages (for him) to regain control of his frantic beating heart. He then slowly turned to face the hardest challenge ever. When he did the first thing he did was groan.

"Why does it have to look like every scary movie on every movie EVER," said Panda out loud. "Okay Po you can do this. I mean you were chosen of all the people in town to be the Dragon student…that automatically makes you immune to…every…little…thing…thing…is just a setback."

However Panda didn't move from his spot. His legs felt like the noddles he used to make at his father's shop. For the first time since he was chosen Panda actually felt that it had been the biggest mistake to choose him as the Dragon instead of someone else. He wasn't a kung fu fanatic like others actually his only ever goal was to be a normal guy.

' _Guess a simple dream is only that,'_ thought Panda.

Even defeating Tai-Lung hadn't been this hard for the young teen.

Taking a deep breath Panda looked around and gave a step forward. The floor boards creaked under his weight startling Panda.

"Really? I have even put down weight…I won't ever hear the end of it by dad," mumbled Panda to himself.

Another step and the boards creaked. Panda groaned but ignored it and gave another.

"Where is the exit from this place anyway," said Panda. "Guess I should have payed attention to Shifu's lesson last time…and actually look at that map he gave me."

Panda wondered around the first floor. The floor boards continued to creak under the pressure from time to time but Panda continued to move forward. He noticed several damaged rooms and creepy curtains but slowly he got used to it and was able to make up more time.

After he inspected the entire first floor Panda passed a hand through his hair and sighed, "Where is that exit? I've checked every part of this house and nothing."

A sudden noise startled Panda. The noise he was used to but the fact that it came from over him certainly was enough to drain the blood of Panda's face. Slowly his eyes moved upward to see the ceiling. Spider webs and torn wall paper stared down at Panda. Panda shivered again when the noise came again stronger this time. Panda turned to face the noise but again was met by spider webs, torn wall paper, and dust. His fist clenched as he tried to control his voice. He waited one…two…three…four minutes and the noise never came back. Sighing Panda walked over to the front door.

Panda was weighting on trying to open the front door again when he reached the front door and was met by a startling sight.

"AAAAHHHH those weren't there before," said Panda stepping back until he bumped into the wall.

Before him were a set of stairs that went to a second floor.

' _It makes sense considering it looked like it had a double flat when I saw it outside,'_ thought Panda. _'That doesn't make it any less creepy.'_

That's when a thought hit Panda. The noise he heard before. Panda didn't have to think twice about it. He rushed to the door and struggled to open it. Punches, kicks, curses were thrown at the door. Noticing that it wouldn't do anything Panda turned to the windows. He pulled open a curtain but was met with a set of boards against it.

"NO. NO. NO. NO," said Panda punching the window's boards. "Not funny anymore."

At that moment the noise came from behind Panda. Panda froze as a figure appeared behind him on the window. His green eyes not being able to notice anything of the creature behind him. Panda however noticed that it was raising a fist. Forgetting everything Panda turned and blocked the punch.

It was then that Panda could get a good glimpse of his attacker. Whoever it was has a covering his features with a mask. Panda acted swiftly and used his other fist to punch the midsection of his attacker.

"Who are you?" asked Panda taking his fighting stance.

His attacker however didn't answer. Instead it attacked Panda again by launching several punches in the air. Panda growled.

"Well bring it but I warn you, be ready to feel the thundah," said Po.

The attacker launched himself against Panda who dodged it. Panda then rushed up the stairs but was intercepted by his attacker. Panda threw several punches but his attacker dodged them and kicked Panda down the stairs. Panda was quick to recover and try to pass his challenger.

"Well I'll give you some credit, you're good," said Panda standing. "But I am the chosen for a reason."

Panda rushed up the stairs with fist ready. Launching several of them I an attempt to distract his opponent. It worked allowing an opening for Panda to send a kick his way that set his opponent down the stairs. Panda then rushed up the stairs without looking down and entered the first room he found.

Locking the door behind him Panda let out a sigh before taking in his surroundings and shrieking.

"Why? Why me?" he said clinging to the door for dear life.

Baby décor adorned the room while lines of plushies all stare back at Panda.

"AWWWW come on," then Panda heard the out noise of his attacker rushing up the stairs. Po held his breath and left it in until he heard the attacker leave.

Panda exhaled and cracked the door open a little bit. He stared at the hall noticing for the first time the chandelier atop of it. Panda barely could process the hall however, as he felt several breaths on his neck. Panda moved back and closed the door. Feeling a gust of wind he readied for impact. A kick drew him back as a new attacker made its presence known. Again this one had his face covered and Panda could barely make it out considering the darkness but ether way he had to find the exit.

"I see…two of you," Panda stood and got ready. "Bring it."

This one was quicker than the one before. It continued a full assault on Panda without a single moment to make him catch his breath. Panda however found his opening and managed to land a good punch stuttering the attacker back. Panda's winning was short lived when he felt someone grab his hands and holding them tight.

Panda struggled and managed to free himself but only ended getting pummeled by his second attacker. Panda rolled out of the way and saw a third hidden attacker. Panda stood getting ready to face his new opponents. Both of them launched themselves at Panda making him quickly roll under them and out the door.

"I swear, why are they even trying to kill me," said Panda running out of the room and out to the hall.

He was however stopped by his first attacker and a new challenger. Panda turned and found he was already corner by the masked figures. Panda readied his fighting stance.

"Bring it," He told his attackers.

Immediately they all launched themselves on Panda. He was quick throwing his body back and spinning throwing kicks as he spun. All landed on their mark sending the attackers back. Panda stood and continued to look for the exit. He inspected the end of the hall but found a dead end.

"Where is the exit here," mumbled Panda. "I need to get outta here before those psychos find me again."

Panda turned to run but found a blockade to the stairs. The four with a new addition were waiting patiently for Panda to come back. Panda clenched his fist and got ready. He was quick to run towards them and they did the same. As they fought under the chandelier that panda had seen entering the hall. Panda kept on going blocking and from time to time sending his counter attack. As he did so he kept his eyes rolling around the house trying to find the exit.

The last arrival however cut the fight short. He launched several knives and Panda who changed their course but at his action it harmed the cord from which the chandelier hung. Panda saw that and tried to run away but couldn't get out of the way in time because of the other attacks. The chandelier fell broking the floor and pulling everyone to the basement.

Panda groaned and stood noticed a pair of doors at the other side. Turning back he couldn't see his attackers anywhere so he took the opportunity and burst out of the house and into the world. He was quick to close the doors and block them before turning to face master Shifu and the five.

Panda panted and bowed, "Master."

Shifu eyed Panda with a careful eye, "Whatever happened in there?"

Panda froze, "You're saying that in there…those weren't the five?"

Shifu raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"Well they knew tons of kung fu and…" Po dropped. "You're just messing with me aren't you."

Shifu smiled, "I hope now you understand that out worst enemy is our imagination. During your training you didn't focus on the horrible things you saw but either those real attacks."

Panda nodded, "Yeah I understand now Shifu. I mean master."

"You may take the rest of the night off," said Shifu turning. "Enjoy."

Panda shook his head as Viper handed his panda ears, "They fell when we pushed you inside."

"You have a fearsome grip Vipes," panda told her putting his ears back on.

Viper smiled showing her fake fangs, "Come on."

The other members followed her out of the house and into the crowded street.

"Good job in there Panda," said Tigress walking behind her group.

"Thank you Master Tigress," he replied without looking at her.

Panda stayed watching the house thinking that it had been dumb of him to be scared in the first place. He unblocked the exit and walked inside. Slowly he checked his surroundings noticing there was absolutely nothing to worry about. He was about to turn when a picture caught his eyes. He turned and picked it. It was burnt on the bottom edge only revealing two people in the frame. A loving couple. The woman seemed to be holding something but the picture was burnt. Panda noticed the woman had a beauty mark on her cheek and her hair tied to a bun. She had large eyes like his and she looked quite happy. The man next to her was equally happy with short black hair and wide eyes.

"They sure look happy," said Panda.

"Panda want to head to trick or treat?" said Tigress from the entrance.

Panda dropped the picture and turned to her, "Sure you are never too old to go trick or treating."

Tigress smiled a little, "That we can agree."

Panda closed the door with a smile on his face. Inside the picture laid forgotten in the floor but a small gust of wind hid it under some covers.


End file.
